Pilot
Pilot Summary It's the first day of school of High School for Christina, Beth, Charlie, Lenny, and Annabel and a lot is in store: Christina joins the Cheerios and Beth's life is turned upside down. Episode The New Directions wait on the stage along with Vocal Adrnaline and other groups as they wait and see who wins nationals. "The New Directions!" Everyone got excited and hug each other. 16 years later... "Christina Maria Schuester get up!" Will Schuester yelled upstairs to his 15-year-old daughter. "You don't wanna be late for your final cheer routine at middle school!" Will can't believe it it has been 16 years since the New Directions won Nationals, but after they all graduate they seem to be down the social heap...again. They did had a great few seasons. Now his oldest daughter was going to William McKinely High School. "Will, you don't need to yell! Be civilized!" Holly Holliday, his wife said. "Ok." "BRITNEY JEAN SCHUESTER GET UP!" Holly yelled. "Hypocrite!" They bothed laughed and kissed. ***In Christina and Britney's room*** "Hold still, Britney! I'm almost done." Christina said to her 13-year-old sister. "Mom's yelling for me!" Britney said. "I know, but she can wait...Ok done!" she turned Britney's chair around and showed her the mirror. "She you look the best, sis!" "It feels weird!" "Cause you rarely wear makeup!" "Cause it makes me look like a slut!" "No it doesn't!" "Chrissy, can I ask you something?" "Sure," Christina replied as she puts her makeup up. "Do you think I can be a cheerleader like you this year?" Chrsitina paused. *Christina's Voiceover: I knew she was going to ask me that sometime, but I didn't think today. She tried out so many times, but Ms. Rodriquez wouldn't let her cause the girls were complaining about her. See my sister, Britney, has Autism and everyone thinks it's a bad thing, but it's not."Of course! I mean those girls won't mess with you!" "I know I will!" She gets excited. "LET'S GO!" Will yelled. "C'mon let's go before dad has a heart attack!" Christina said and laughed. ***At Lima Middle School*** The Schuesters walked into the school's gym. Christina saw her best friend, Beth Corcoran with the other cheerleaders. Beth saw Christina and Christina ran to her and they hug. "Christina look there," Beth pointed to a female. "That's Coach Sylvester!" "Really?" "Yeah if we do good were automatically in the Cheerios!" "OMG, I hope we do good." Christina said. "Thanks, Captain, you have great confidence in us!" Beth said, saracsstlty. "Sorry, Beth I mean we can do it!" "Ok everyone here's your Lima Middle Pirates!" the annonocer said. Everyone cheered. (music playing): After they're done everyone stands up and cheers. Christina and Beth hug and squealed. All of a sudden Coach Sylvester walked over to them. Will saw her walk over to them, so he went over. "You Girls are talented." Sue said. "Thanks!" They both said. "You girls wanna be on my Cheerios?" "Yes!" They both exclaimed. "Uh, Sue what are you doing?" Will asked. "Dad, she offer us to join Cheerios." Christina said. "Will this is your daughter?" Sue asked. "Yeah, and you offer her and Beth a spot on Cheerios?" "Yeah, you need to clean that hair gel out of your ears and pay attention." Sue said. Wow ''Christina thought. "Well, Dad I'm gonna go say bye to the school by myself, I'll meet you guys at the car." Christina said. "Ok, be back at around 5 ok?" "Ok" Christina walked around the school and went into the auditorium and saw a stereo, she looked around to make sure no one was in there. When the coast was clear, she walked up to the stage and looked at the CDs. ''That's it, she thought when she saw the right CD. She put it in and stand in the middle of the stage and started to sing Little did she know Will happened to walk by the auidtorium and walked in when he heard a voice. I can't believe it she can sing, ''he thought ''maybe she'll join glee club! ''He didn't say anything he just left when she got done. Christina sat down breathing hard. "No one can know." she said to herself as she got up she saw a door been opened. Did she left it open? She just shook her head and left. ***First Day of School*** Christina and Beth stand outside of William McKinley High School. "I can't believe it, Christina, we're in high school now and were Cheerios!" Beth squealed. "My dad said they label you as soon as you walk in there for freshman year. So, Beth let's go in." Christina and Beth walk in. Some football players did a double take. As they walk, Christina saw Will and quickly take Beth and went into a Janitor's closet. "What was that? People will think we're together!" Beth yelled. "If you keep yelling they will!" Christina opened the door a little bit. "I don't want my dad to ask me to join glee club." "Ok...still don't go all ninja on me without my permission ok?" "then I wouldn't be a ninja." "True." ***Meanwhile*** Will sat in the auditorium waiting for auditions to start. A girl walked in. "Hi I'm Annabel Hudson, and I'm going to sing "Overrated" By Ashley Tisdale." "Annabel Hudson as in your related to Finn Hudson?" "Yeah, he's my dad." "Ok go ahead." "That's great! You're in!" "Thank you!" ***In hallway*** "Charlie so your actually going to audition for glee club with me?" Lenny Davis asked. "Lenny, me and you are buds and were going to make it=, because we're going to do some hip hop." Charlie Cahn replied. *In auditorium* "Wow you guys are great!" Will exclaimed. "You both are in!" "Thanks," Lenny said. ***In Glee Club*** "Guys, we got three new memebrrs! Annabel Hudson, Charlie Cahn and Lenny Davis." Will said. "But, Mr. Schue, we need 4 more members to compete!" Clara Lanes said. "I know Clara, but these are the onlty three to audition." "Wow, this school is SO helpful." Clara rolled her eyes. "That didn't make any snese," Robert Kaye said. "Shut up, Robert!" "Guys, calm down!" Christina walked into the room and said "Hey dad, I need $5." "Why?" "Vending machine." "Ok," he goes through his wallet and gives her 5 bucks. "thanks bye." she left. "Wait, Christina is your daughter?" Annabel asked. "uh yeah why?" "She's a bitch to me." "Christina is not a-like that." "Whatever." ''This is going well, Will thought. *At Cheerios Practice* "Ok, as you all know today I pick our captain for Cheerios today." Sue said. "And I've decided Christina Schuester is our captain." "Oh my god, thank you!" Christina said. "Your welcome," Sue replied. "Beth can you believe it?" "Uh, yeah I can't believe it," Beth said. I really wanted that slot, she thought. ***At Beth's house*** "Mom, I'm home!" Beth yelled. "Honey how was it?" Shelby Corcoran asked. "I didn't get the captain slot. I got the co-captain slot.'' "Then the thing I'mgoing to tell you is going to make your day even worse." "What is it mom?" "Honey, sit down." They sat down. "Beth, your adopted." "WHAT?" "Calm down." "Then who's my parents?" "Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman." "Where are they?" "I don't know." "Ok, I'm going in my room." "Ok."'' Beth starts singing (during the scene verse 1 in her room, chorus walking in hallway, verse 2 spanish room and bridge cheerio practice) ***next day, in auditorium*** "Ok guys we're going to do a group number to end the week." Will said. "What are we doing?" Annabel asked. "Don't Stop Beilievin'" "Classic," Charlie said. Annabel smiles at him. "Let's go." Christina had walked in. Notes *This is the fourth time the New Directions has done "Don't Stop Believin'"; fifth overall, Havbrook the School for the Deaf, also performed it in the episode Sectionals ''in ''Glee. Category:Season one Category:Episode one Category:Non-themed episodes